


World description for New Story

by Blaze_Enderman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Enderman/pseuds/Blaze_Enderman
Summary: A few things I've been working on for a story im working on, EON. Mostly just background, ill post another for characters later.





	

**Term definition: Manifest-** Manifest is when an ESPer releases their full potential, and their power gives them aspects of some beast, real or mythical. Mythical manifests like angels, faeries, demons, etc. are usually more powerful EPSers. The seven Demons are named after the eight archangels of Christan lore, Lucifer, Micheal, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, Sariel. There are a few other high level ESPers who’s manifests are angels, but they pale in comparison in terms of raw power of the seven Demons.

 

**Subject Explanation: ESPer class-** All ESPers can be divided into Five classes, not including the seven Demons.The power of each class follows the curve of _f(_ x _)=_ ** _e_** ^x, meaning that the difference between class one and two espers isn’t all that great, but the difference between class 4 and 5 ESPers is fairly large, with Demons being miles above them. The class of an ESPer is determined by measuring the intensity of the constant, faint, harmless radiation given off by ESPers, which is then compared to the graph. Most ESPers are Class 1-2, with simple powers. Class three and above start getting more powerful powers that can be used in industry or military, making them highly sought after by Governments.

 

**World tidbit: The Awakening-** The Awakening was the even that caused a massive loss in life, and gave rise to ESPer powers. For reasons no one is quite sure of, on June 16th, 2018, A red flash of light was seen across the globe. Exactly 4 seconds after the flash was seen, people started dying, engulfed in the same red light that was seen in the sky. Around 25% of the ten billion people on the globe died in a flash. However, not everyone who was engulfed in the mysterious red light died. Some of them were spared, and they became the first ESPers. The world was thrown into anarchy with so many people dead. Countries collapsed, new nations were founded. ESPers were declared a new species of humans, and many were hunted down and persecuted as the cause for the death of so many people. After thousand of ESPers died, five people with unprecedented levels of power stepped forward to create the EON-W, using their powers to make a new land mass in the middle of the ocean, and presented it as a safe place for everyone. A great and peaceful city was made on the newly formed island, and it became a bustling hub for trade and culture. Here, ESPers nurtured their powers and declared their sovereignty in 2031. The EON-W was recognized by the UN a few months after that. As the world cooled down, and the pieces were put back together, over 30% of the world population was dead. ESPers, gain citizenship in most countries, but were still heavily discriminated against, something the EON-W fights to stop.

 

**Subject Explanation: Demons-** The seven most powerful ESPers in the world, each with the capability to end the world. Only five of the seven have stepped forward, but it is known that the other two are out there due to the strange tattoos that appear on Demons’ backs. Cureently there is Geode Therma, Blaze Enderman, Omega, Terra Newman, and Misty Alder. All of the are outrageously powerful, and or respected and fear across the globe.


End file.
